Ceng Mei Ru
}} is the matriarch of WuFamily, who priortises with supporting her daughters in seeking out their own happiness. She decides to respect her husband's decision to practice meditation during her residence in overseas and making her return in episode 200. Relations *Daughters: Wu Jia Xuan, Wu Jia Wen, Wu Jia Yun, Wu Jia Xiu *Son-in-law: Lin Zhi Ming, Li Jian Hua *Son: Wu Jia Long *Adoptive Grandson: Zhou Jia Mai Friends *Zhou Rui Yan *Zhou Yong Cheng *Zhou Yong Qi *Shen Xiu Chun *Gu Wen Yan *Lin Zhi Wen *Lin Qing Long *Zhang Hui Xin *Yang Ah Mei *Lin Shan Shan *Ren Yu Tang *Lin Xiao Ke *Li Bao Na *Wang Yan Xi *Shen Fang Zi *Wang Shi Chang *Cai Chong Ren *Xu Ming Qiang *Chen Yu Yan (old friend) Enemies *Zhang Zheng Hao *Cai Yun Ru *Jiang Hong Jie *Ye Li Mei *Ni Xiao Xin *Yao Ming Zhu *Liu Da Wei *Ceng Huan Huan *Zhao Tian Yu Personality (Note: Her personality section takes reference starting from episode 200, her qualities before her apparent absence was the same and further elaborated from the aforementioned episode.) ---- During her return, the concern over the happiness and future regarding her daughters had turned MeiRu into a narcissistic parent much like MingZhu and demonstrating an overly-paranoid demeanor and brining forth unhappiness across the entire family. For instance, MeiRu outright favored with forgiving irresponsible individuals over marriage after recognizing their redemption, wanting her eldest daughters to reconcile with the persons that left them ultimately scarred in the past and amorally, MeiRu deemed the gangsterism demeanor of JianHua was beyond changing. However starting from episode 213, MeiRu becomes optimistic and coming to respect the decisions made by her children. While discarding her selfishness attitude, MeiRu dropped her initial hostility towards JianHua and finally giving him a strong sense of recognition, who went through extensive lengths with improving his boisterous attitude for the sake of earning the love from JiaWen. History MeiRu appeared in episode 1, driving forward the prologue of the series. 3 months later, MeiRu had mistaken ZhiMing as the boyfriend of ZhiMing. MeiRu reluctantly supported the decision of GuoHui, who decided to provide funding for the newly-purchased apartment of ZhangFamily and comforting a saddened JiaYun after her feelings were tampered by DaWei, who already dated BaoNa for 2 years. *Marriage with JiaYun, betrayal of ZhengHao: TBA With her husband embarking with seeking out his own peace, MeiRu returned in episode 200 to celebrate her birthday with the family and immediately after, she supported the marriage between JiaLong and HuanHuan, while becoming shocked that her daughter-in-law's mother was the villainous LiMei. Unknowingly to her, the intensive hostility towards JianHua was meddled by ZhengHao after the former was involved in the feuds caused by JiaLong and HuanHuan. With FangZi coming in to seek justice from MeiRu for looking down JianHua, MeiRu regretted her eagerness in wanting JiaXuan to return as the daughter-in-law for ZhouFamily and through persuasion from FangZi, MeiRu supported the relationship between JianHua and JiaWen, where both of them ended up becoming married to each other. Trivia N/A Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Supporting Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Wu Family Category:Married Characters